1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tree stands and, more particularly, to tree stands for supporting a trunk of a tree and including a plurality of legs which can be easily attached and removed while the tree is in an upright position.
2. Discussion
Tree stands are often used for supporting Christmas trees. Some tree stands include a cylindrical base and a plurality of legs extending from the base. Other tree stands are made from molded plastic and include a cylindrical upper base and a circular lower base having a larger diameter than the cylindrical upper base. Both types of stands typically include one or more sets of bolts for engaging the tree trunk. Some of these tree stands also include one or more spikes extending vertically upward from a bottom inner surface of the cylindrical base. The spikes pierce the trunk when the tree is placed on the stand.
Generally, limbs of a lower portion of the tree trunk are removed and the tree is inserted in the base. The bolts are tightened to engage the lower tree trunk. The spikes, if used, prevent the tree from moving within the cylindrical base of the tree stand.
Conventional tree stands, particularly those used with Christmas trees, have several significant disadvantages. First, the tree stands are typically not sturdy and/or stable enough to support the tree. Intentional or accidental movement of the tree limbs often causes the tree to tip. Guy wires are typically used to increase the stability of the tree stands. However, guy wires are aesthetically undesirable and sometimes require holes to be drilled in surrounding walls or ceiling for guy wire anchors.
Tree stands with larger diameter molded bases or tree stands with long fixed legs have also been used to increase the tree stand's stability. However, such tree stands are difficult to store when not in use, in other words approximately eleven out of twelve months a year.
Conventional tree stands are cumbersome and often difficult to attach to the trees, particularly when the tree stand has a large base or long fixed legs. Positioning the tree once the tree is mounted on the stand can also be difficult. Therefore, a tree stand addressing the above problems is desirable.